


Of Consequence

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dad has been mixed up in Stiles life and is paying the consequences... Now Stiles just has to save him, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> I was given 5 words to write drabbles to and this is what my brain came up with. Thank you to the lovely DrivvenWrinth for being my wonderful Beta.

Slow:

Stiles could feel the slow burn of anger and fear grip his heart. He was angry at himself for not suspecting Miss Blake. He knew not to trust strangers, especially when strange shit was happening.

He had trusted her, at least somewhat more than he trusted most strangers. He blamed Scott, Derek’s pack, the Alpha Pack, and society for this oversight.

Just last year, Scott had refused to listen to him; even though he had totally pegged Matt as a bad seed. The jackass hadn’t listened then either. Isaac and the rest of Derek’s pack had the Alpha’s in their sights and would not entertain the possibility of anyone outside the Alpha Pack as the culprit. Of course the idiot Alphas certainly didn’t help by causing a ruckus every time someone sneezed.

Society had taught him to trust teachers. They were guardians, they would protect you when your parents were away. She was anything but a guardian. She was vile, evil, and if he had his say in the matter the bitch was _dead_. No one hurt his pack; his _family_ and got away with it. Stiles may only be human, but he was also the Sheriff’s son and he had a few more tricks up his sleeve for the bitch.

 

Seven:

Seven was supposed to be a lucky number. Stiles would beg to differ. Seven years ago his mother died. If you asked him no boy deserved to watch his mother wither away into nothing. No matter how much he prayed and behaved, she never got better and he never went back to church.

It had been seven days since he had last seen his dad. Seven days since he punched Scott in the jaw for not stopping Miss Blake from taking his dad. Seven days since he told his father about werewolves, kanimas, and other supernatural beings. Seven days since he had his initial break-down. He did not want to be an orphan. He had lost his mother and nearly died. If his dad followed his mother, then Stiles would just have to follow them too. There would be no power on earth to stop him.

It had been seven days since they found Derek in the hospital and learned how to rip his heart from his chest. Not that Stiles wanted to hurt Derek. He may have entertained the thought from time to time, but ultimately he knew that Derek had been the world’s chew toy and he didn’t want to add any teeth marks of his own.

It was comforting sitting there wrapped in Derek’s arms as he watched his sister and waited for information about his dad. They would find him and Cora would heal. It was time for the tables to turn and for the world to let them have some good.

Maybe seven was actually a lucky number though, because seven minutes later Scott told Derek and Stiles where to find Miss Blake.

 

Serpent:

Stiles had thought that Jackson was a serpent and okay, so he was kind of right. Especially if you count the fact that Jackson had been sporting a Kanima-skin jacket last year. He had been a self-righteous jackass, but that wasn’t really out of the realm of reality for Jackson. He had been like that for as long as Stiles had known him.

However, Miss Blake was a true serpent. She was the temptress in the tree of knowledge that dangled the fruit before your eyes, tempting you to get what she wanted.

Stiles laughed when he learned that she wanted sanctuary from the Alphas _and_ Derek’s heart. After all, Derek had loved her once; when she was a human. ‘Couldn’t he overlook a few human sacrifices and love her again? She would play the cello for him again just like Paige once had. It was only fair after all, because he was the one who made her this way. his selfless sacrifice helped her more than he was willing to admit.’

‘She knew his crimes and forgave him, but that didn’t make his crimes any less horrendous.’ She glared daggers as Stiles laughed. “You took my dad and you want our protection?”

“I want Derek’s protection. You are human and of no consequence, therefore; I suggest you shut up before I make daddy dearest pay for your sins.” Jennifer hissed at Stiles.

“Don’t help her Derek, please, she’ll just kill him anyway,” Stiles begged Derek.

Derek lightly squeezed his arm and looked deep into Stiles’ eyes. “We don’t have a choice.”

And that was all Stiles could take. He couldn’t and wouldn’t help the woman who hurt his dad and his pack. So he did the only thing he could think of, he went to the Alphas.

 

Size:

In many things people will say that size didn’t matter. Stiles would have liked to argue with that saying; especially in this instance.

“I really don’t see how we can help you,” Deucalion smirked in the general direction of Stiles.

Stiles glared at the alpha. “Easy, I tell you where the Darach is, who the Darach is, and you help me get my father back _alive_.”

The twins twitched and Kali looked like she wanted to rip his face off… luckily Deucalion seemed amused by his demands.

Deucalion chuckled as he replied. “A little human like you, helping Alphas? That is an amusing thought.”

“Is it that hard to believe? I saved Ethan after all,” Stiles informed him.

Deucalion looked in Ethan’s direction. “I thought McCall helped you.”

Ethan stiffened and glared even harder at Stiles. “He’s part of McCall’s pack. Therefore the credit goes to McCall.”

“I belong to myself and help whomever I feel needs it. Your ass wasn’t the only one I saved that night. You know this to be fact. Now, I am offering you my help. Take it or leave it, I don’t care. Either way this plays out, I will be doing what I feel needs to be done. So, what’s your decision? Are you letting a lowly human help you or are you staying the fuck out of my way?” Stiles asked not truly caring about the answer.

Kali walked up and grabbed him by his throat. “How about we kill you here and now?”

“This is the only time I will warn you to let go and back off. You don’t think I came expecting your crap?” Stiles asked seriously. He refused to look weak in front of this pack; in front of any pack.

“Kali, let him go. He’s quite interesting don’t you think? He truly does not have an alliance with either pack and he’s not asking for one from us. He’s a human that runs freely with wolves,” Deucalion smiled at him.

Kali sneered and tossed Stiles to the floor. “I think he’s a tiny little human who should know his place.”

“The brown recluse spider is small and you won’t feel its bite until it is safely away from you,” Stiles informed her as he picked himself off of the floor.

“What did you do to me?” Kali growled as she scratched at her darkening arm.

Stiles smirked at the miserable Alpha. “Just a small amount of mountain ash on a tiny needle. It won’t kill you, just make you miserable for a few hours. Never underestimate the damage something small can do. Do we have a deal?”

Deucalion sighed and shook his head. “I’ll forgive you this time, since Kali brought it on herself for threatening you without provocation. However, I don’t think I could work with someone who brings a weapon to a peaceful talk. We’ll find her on our own little human. Thank you for the offer, now leave.”

Stiles left and started to plan again. He didn’t need them, he didn’t need anyone to get his dad back. He would do this, to hell with everyone else.

 

Sorry:

Stiles sat next to his dad’s hospital bed, afraid to leave in case the man might disappear again. As pissed as he was at Derek’s pack, they had come through in the end. When he saw Derek carry his dad out of the warehouse, pale and unconscious; his heart fell to his feet. Then Derek had apologized and Stiles had felt his heart stop. He thought that Derek was telling him he had been too late, that Stiles was an orphan.

Isaac and Scott had wrapped their arms around him and had told him of his father’s safety and that he was alive. Still it didn’t help Stiles, because his father had yet to wake up. The CAT scan had the doctors telling them that he wasn’t brain dead, but they didn’t know if he had any brain damage. They wouldn’t know until he woke up and was subjected to a gamut of other tests.

Stiles sat there wondering about his future when Derek came in and stood beside him. “Sorry,” Stiles muttered never taking his eyes off of his dad.

“Don’t worry about it. You were stressed out and worried about your dad. I don’t know why I was so blind to Jennifer…”

“I don’t blame you Derek. She had you under a spell. I’m just glad it’s broken and the Cora got better. Any word from Peter yet?” Stiles asked quietly.

“Not yet. I’m not especially worried about him. He’s resilient, as you’ve probably figured out.”  
Stiles gave a small snort. “He’s a creeper who appears when you least expect him.”

“Cora has a crush on you,” Derek informed him after several minutes of silence.

Stiles sighed when he heard that. “She’s a sweet girl, but I’m not really all that interested in her.”

Derek smiled at him. “She’ll be heartbroken.”

Stiles gave a small humorless grin. “She should hook up with Isaac. He’s sweet and single. These days I’m interested in someone else.”

Derek nodded even though Stiles had yet to look at him. “I know. Lydia is your long time crush.”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. “You know, I got over her when she chose Jackson over me. Though if I’m honest with myself I think I _’loved’_ her because she was safe. She couldn’t truly break my heart, because she never really had it.”

Derek tried to be nonchalant as he asked, “So, who has the key to your heart now?”

Stiles stood up and finally looked at Derek. He touched Derek’s cheek and gave him a chaste kiss. “Ask me again when my dad’s better.”

~Fin~


End file.
